A New Quest
by krcm15
Summary: Hey guys This story is about Annabeth moving in with her aunt and cousins, and going to Percy's school. The couple find a problem when Annabeth's cousin, Isabella wedges herself in between them. Can the 7 beat this new quest, or will Isabella take the prize? Sorry this is so long I'll make the other chapters shorter. PLZ READ EVEN THOUGH TONS OF PEOPLE WRIGHT ABOUT THIS!


**Hey guys** **This story is about Annabeth moving in with her aunt and cousins, and going to Percy's school. The couple find a problem when Annabeth's cousin, Isabella wedges herself in between them. Can the 7 beat this new quest, or will Isabella take the prize? Sorry this is so long I'll make the other chapters shorter. PLZ READ EVEN THOUGH TONS OF PEOPLE WRIGHT ABOUT THIS, MINE IS GARUNTEED TO GET YOU ATTATCHED!**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth woke up with butterflies in her tummy. Today was her first day at Goode High School, and she had no idea how it would go. Percy didn't know she was here, so that would be a surprise for him.

"Annie, hur-ry up! We _need_ to get to school on time so we can get good seats at the auditorium!" Isabella screamed from outside Annabeth's door.

"Coming!" Annabeth scurried out of bed and started changing into her gray knit slouch sweater with an owl on the front, black leggings, silver flats, and matching owl necklace and earrings. Isabella was her cousin, whom she was spending first semester with because Annabeth's dad and step mom were going to spend the rest of the semester in Nevada. She was staying with Aunt Cleo, Isabella, and Abigail, Isabella's twin.

Annabeth rushed to the bathroom, where Isabella was blow drying her hair.

"Um, Isabella, could you move over a bit?" Annabeth shouted over the roar of the hair dryer. Isabella didn't move.

"S'cuse me? I was here first! _You_ can use this!" She tossed Annabeth a small, hand-held mirror and slammed the door. Annabeth stumbled back and sat back down on her bed.

"What a jerk." Annabeth mumbled as she applied some gloss on her lips and ran a comb through her curly hair. Isabella was your average high school mean girl. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair, same as her sister, but instead of turquoise-ish eyes, she had a brilliant blue color.

Abigail burst into the room. "Come on, Annabeth! Mom's already leaving!" She ran down stairs and left Annabeth to grab her brown burlap bag, her phone, and a granola bar and hurry after her.

Isabella and Abigailthe were already in the car when Annabeth slid in.

"Gawsh, Annie, could you be _any_ slower?" Izzy snapped from the passenger seat.

 _This is gonna be a long day._ Annabeth thought.

Percy POV

Percy walked into the crowded auditorium and immediately spotted his friends.

Jaz Sanelli (Blonde hair to waist, blue eyes, freckles)

Kenzie May (brown hair, hazel eyes)

Abby Johnson (strawberry blonde hair, turquoise-ish eyes)

Gale Schneider (brown hair, brilliant blue eyes)

Lenny Fisher (bleached blonde hair -was brown, brown eyes)

Andrew Scott (dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, California tan) Percy grinned. "Hey guys!" They all looked up and returned the smile.

"Hey, man!" Andrew slapped him on the back.

"Percy, guess what? There's a new girl, and I think we should-" Abby was cut off by Lenny.

"Aw, Percy doesn't care about any new girl." Lenny draped his arm around Percy's shoulder. "He already _has_ a girlfriend, don't cha Percy?" Percy knew his friends didn't believe him about Annabeth, because they'd never seen her before.

"Guys, she's real, okay? And no, I'm not interested in dating this new girl because that would be cheating."

Percy thought about Annabeth in his head. Curly blonde hair, grey eyes, gorgeous smile…

 _Ah, Annabeth._

"Earth to Percy?" Kenzie waved her hand in front of his eyes. "The new girl just stood up for the audience! Did you see? Do you like her?"

Percy shook his head and mumbled. "Nope, sorry, Kenzie. I was…" he trailed off. Kenzie rolled her hazel eyes.

"You zoned out again, huh? Well, maybe you can meet her later. Abby said-"

"I really don't care about a new girl." Percy groaned. "And for the last time, I already have a girlfriend."

"Whatever, man." Gale clapped him on the back and draped his arm around Abby. "Let's get to class."

Abby gave Gale a quick kiss and started rushing away. "See you second period?"

"'Course." He waved and headed in the opposite direction.

Within a few seconds, he was alone in the crouded hallway.

After he had gotten his stuff, he headed towards his first class, Algebra I. Jaz rushed up next to him.

"Look, there she is! Do you see her? It's the new girl!"

Percy caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair rushing around the corner. It reminded him of Annabeth.

"No, not really. Sorry Jaz, I gotta go to class." He ran into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"I suppose you have a good excuse for being late to my class, Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Muller eyed him over her glasses.

Percy sat down in his seat and stared at the board.

After the first five periods, he d an Iris message to Annabeth, so he could talk to her.

"Hey, Percy! Where are the other guys?" Kenzie looked behind him as if they might be thewalked over to the cafeteria like a zombie. He wished he could senre.

Percy shrugged but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the back of a girl standing at their usual table. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing mostly grays. Annabeth…

But it couldn't be. Annabeth was back in California… right?

The girl turned around and stared at him. It was Annabeth. They stared at each other, then started running towards each other, until they met and kissed, like their lips were puzzle pieces finding their place in the world. They parted and stared at each other.

"Annabeth, _you're_ the new girl? What are you doing here?" Percy didn't let go of her waist.

"Long story, Seaweed Brain, I'll tell you later. Gods, its so good to see you after so long!"

Percy looked around and noticed the whole cafeteria staring at them. The guys, who had just walked in, were looking at them in shock.

"Wow, you guys _do_ know each other! So _this_ is your girlfriend you're always talkin' 'bout? Sweet!" Lenny laughed.

Annabeth giggled. "You talk about me?" Andrew snorted.

"Yeah, only every two seconds!"

Percy blushed, but sat down with the others, Annabeth on his lap.

Annabeth POV

At the end of the day, Annabeth was heading towards the parking lot, where she was going to meet Percy, when she was stopped by Isabella.

"Hey, _Annie_ , stop for a sec." Isabella had her hands on her hips, blocking her way to the parking lot. "How do you know Percy?"

Annabeth stumbled back in surprise. "He's my boyfriend. We met in 6th grade at camp."

Isabella scoffed. "Yeah, right! I think you tricked him into liking you. No way would he like you! How dare you come to Goode and in the first few hours steal the cutest guy in the school! You'd better break up with him or you'll be sorry!" She growled.

Annabeth was shocked. "I… Isabella, I can't. We, we…"

Annabeth knew she couldn't break up with him, nor did she want to. Ever since Tartarus...

"Well, if you want to survive high school, I suggest you _do_! Or I'll find a way!" Isabella sneered and stomped off in her Valentino black zipper boots.

Annabeth took a deep breath and rushed out to meet Percy.

She burst through the double doors and ran straight into a girl with wavy red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, you stupid-" The girl froze when she saw Annabeth. "Oh, you're Annabeth, right?" The girl scanned Annabeth up and down. "I saw you in six of my classes today. Not to mention at lunch." She smirked.

Annabeth blushed. "Oh, yeah, um, that! Heh, heh…" The girl wore a red and black plaid knee-length open blouse with a high-neck black belly shirt that revealed two belly button rings. She completed the look with black short-shorts and heavy black ankle boots, and a few daisies were scattered in her hair. **(find outfit at** .  **)**

"Well, I've heard quite a bit about _you_ from Izzy. I mean, Isabella." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. My name's Jordyn. Here." She took out a black Sharpie and scribbled something on Annabeth's arm. "My phone number. Sorry, gotta run." Jordyn grabbed her phone out of her black purse and ran into the building. Annabeth hurried into the parking lot and immediately spotted Percy sitting in his blue Jeep.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what took you so long?" Percy smiled as Annabeth slammed the door behind her and settled into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Seaweed brain." She leaned forward and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, he saw her arm and gave her a questioning look. "What's that?"

Annabeth looked at the numbers on her inner forearm. "Oh, I ran into this girl, and she gave me her phone number. Her name's Jordyn, do you know her?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Jordyn Fuller? Are you kidding? Why'd she give you her number?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, she was just being friendly, I guess."

Percy shook his head. "Careful with her, Annabeth, she's used more people than you can count. She and her little posse are snakes."

"Gosh, I had no idea! Well, I suspected she might be mean anyways, especially since she's friends with Isabella."

"Isabella Johnson? How do you know _her_?"

Annabeth slapped her forehead. How could she forget? "Oh, she and Abby are my cousins, and I completely forgot to text Aunt Chloe!" Annabeth whipped out her phone and sent her a text. **(Hephaestus cabin created Demigod Iris phones, so they can text :)**

Aunt Chloe: Annabeth, where are you?

Annabeth: Oh, sry Aunt Chloe! I forgot 2 tell u that my friend is going to drop me off bc I haven't seen them in a while & they apparently go to Goode

Aunt Chloe: Oh, ok, but next time please tell me first.

Annabeth: I will! Sry again!

Annabeth sighed and shoved her phone back into her bag.

When they got to the house, Annabeth gave Percy a quick kiss and hurried up to her room. "Aunt Chloe, I'm home!" She ran upstairs and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Isabella sitting on her bed. "Oh my-" she stopped.

"Glad you _finally_ decided to show up." she stood up. "You scared Mom so bad, she spent half an hour wandering the school looking for you. Do you know how _embarrassing_ that was? To be seen with my _MOM?!_ "

"Oh, um, sorry, Percy was going to drop me off since we haven't seen each other in a while. You know, since I lived in California." Annabeth walked around Isabella to hang up her bag.

"Just so you know, you're dead to me. Don't you dare kiss Percy again or I'll make sure high-school feels like hell!" She stomped out of the room, leaving Annabeth wondering how she could get out of this battle. But this time, weapons weren't an option. How was she supposed to fight a war she couldn't fight?

Isabella POV

When the clock struck 1:00 am, Isabella slid out of bed and put on her fluffy pink slippers. She tiptoed across the hall and opened Annabeth's door with a creeaak.

She spotted Annabeth's shiny silver phone charging on her bedside table. Isabella grabbed the phone and hurried back to her room. She took a guess and typed in "PERCY". Her phone immediately logged in and went straight to text messages. Isabella grinned and started typing.

Wise Girl: hey Percy

Seaweed Brain: hey Annabeth. What's wrong?

Wise Girl: Nothin. I was just wondering why u hang out with that guy Lenny

Seaweed Brain: he's my friend :(

Wise Girl: yeah, but he's so immature. Stop hanging out with him, he's making you immature and we're gonna break up if you don't dump him.

Seaweed Brain: what?!

Wise Girl: you heard me. Make your decision by tomorrow.

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth!

Wise Girl: Bye

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth, wait!

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth!

Isabella triumphantly deleted all of the messages and returned the phone to its place on Annabeth's night stand. Tomorrow was gonna be great.

The next morning, Isabella put on her Union Jack leggings, black wide- neck shirt, laced heels, black and silver bracelets, and black leather Anne Klein Perfect Tote. She blow dried her hair to perfection and waited outside for Justin Greene to pick her up on his motorcycle. Justin Greene was one of the most popular guys in the school, but Isabella was set on Percy, nawt Justin. She gave a kiss to any guy who drove her to school, anywhere.

"Hey, Justin!" Isabella hopped onto the back and clipped the silver helmet around her head. She wrapped her arms around his flat stomach and they took off.

One they got there, Isabella shook out her hair and got off of the motorcycle.

"Okay, so where do you want the kiss?" She giggled.

"Right here, In front of my friends. Also, sit on my lap over there." he pointed.

Isabella rolled her blue eyes. "Um, talk about lame! How 'bout around the corner, so when your friends come around to go to the gym, they see us."

Justin grinned. "I like the way you think." She led him around the corner and kissed him. A few seconds later, his friends spotted them and started laughing. They looked up from their kiss, caught.

"Well, gotta go, Justin! See ya!" She flipped her hair and hurried towards her friends. "Ugh, what an idiot. Sure, he's cute, but he's so immature." She kept walking so her friends followed her. Jordyn, the leader of the group, hurried in front of Isabella, refusing to walk behind someone of her own group.

"Guys, outfit check!" Jordyn stopped when she got to the East side of the building. "First up is Isabella, who is styling in a…" she stated Isabella's outfit. "Congrats, you are a 9.5!"

"Next up is Brooke **(dark brown hair, blue eyes)**. She styles in a faded jean jacket, a tight white shirt, faded jeans, pale blue converse, and a silver choker necklace. You are a 9.2!"

"Now it's Caitlyn's turn **(blonde hair, brown eyes)**. She's wearing a black shoulder- showing long sleeved shirt, faded high waist cut jean shorts, metallic bronze flats, and a metallic bronze plate necklace. You are rated a 9.3!"

"Now for Maddie **(caramel colored hair, hazel eyes)**. She's struttin' her stuff in a quarter- length sleeved periwinkle thigh-length dress with a white belt on the rib line, white heels, and gold and white bracelets. You are a 9.4!"

"And, finally me! I am wearing a reptile- print belly top with matching short- shorts, yellow sandal- heels, a white purse, neon painted nails, and neon colored bracelets. Feedback?" Jordyn smiled and coated some gloss on her lips.

"9.6!" Caitlyn piped up.

"Purrrr-fect!" Jordyn turned on her heel and walked through the double doors of Goode High School. Isabella envied Jordyn and her part in their little Clique. Someday, she'd overthrow her, and Percy was part of her plan. Once she got Percy and proved that she was more fit for leader, the Posse would immediately start following her, and Jordyn would be her second in command, instead of Isabella. She decided to take a chance by starting now.

She rushed in front of Jordyn, taking her place as the leader, forcing Jordyn to walk in line with the other girls. "J Posse, halt!" Isabella thrust her smooth arm into the air and planted her feet firmly in place. "Gloss apply!" The J Posse seemed confused, but followed their orders. Well, all except for Jordyn, who was glaring at Isabella.

"J?" Isabella responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Jordyn ah-bviously saw Isabella as a threat, because she tried to put her back in place.

"Izzy, is this Freaky Friday?"

Isabella squinted. "Duh, no!

"Then why are you stealing my identity?" She glared, but Isabella could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Jordyn, oh my gawsh! Do you always worry this much? Try Tatcha moisturizing cream, it'll help calm your nerves." Isabella turned back around and kept walking till she spotted Percy walking into the gym. "Oh my gosh, watch this!" she whispered to Brooke.

"Hey, Percy!" Isabella squealed and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Oh, hi Isabella." he looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she faked pity.

"Nothin'." He kicked a stray pebble on the ground.

"How about a latte after school. It'd lift your spirits!"

He looked up, then sighed. "Sorry, Isabella. I can't." He started to turn away.

"Wait, Percy, I-" she grabbed his shoulder.

"I said I _can't_!" He pulled away and stomped off.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Brooke exclaimed as the group of friends hurried towards her.

"Let's just say Operation Get Percy is in progress!" She grinned triumphantly and shot Jordyn a just-you-wait smirk. Jordyn's face paled. This was gonna be good.

 **Thx for reading, I hope you enjoyed!** **I'm now writing my second chapter, look for it and like & comment! Also give suggestions for the story thx so much!**


End file.
